I wish
by Rainbowimagination
Summary: I wish I could be your first, my William" Dawn whispered to herself as she saw him leaving from the Summers house. "Wish granted" A voice said behind of her.


William's eyes dropped to the floor as those men laughed at him and pointed.  
He felt Cecily's eyes focused on him. He could almost see her shaking her head rejectingly and sighing.  
He was like a puppy with it's tail between it's leg waiting for the verdict. As he carefully looked up at Cecily with a slight bit of hope she gestured him to follow her and he dragged himself along.

"That was great!" a firm, yet friendly voice came from the crowd. A beautiful young woman stepped forward. She clapped her hands wildly.  
She was wearing a bright green dress of silk that fell around her small posture. William stopped to look at her.

"Who's that?"

"She must be new here"

"Is she from the brighthove family?"

There where whispers from the crowd, but the woman didn't seem to be bothered. William looked up at her in amazement as she slowly approached him.  
It was as if he was about to fall on his knees and bow deeply for her. It was the energy all around her that was so overwhelming.  
As she stood close to him he dropped his eyes to the floor. Didn't dare to look at the beauty right in front of him. She placed the palm of her hand under his chin and forced him to look into her eyes. When she saw those innocent blue eyes she smiled friendly.

"I want you to dance with me," she stated.

The crowd around them was stupefied.

A woman who demanded a man to dance? It was like the world had turned upside down. It wasn't supposed to be like that, but still the woman looked like as she wasn't even bothered by her surroundings. He slowly nodded and shyly placed his right hand on her waist and took her left hand into his.

The music started and the swayed around the room slowly. Some people from the crowd joined them in the dance. One pair after the other. Until the dance floor was full.

"Who are you, my lady?" William wondered out loud.

"That's not important,"

"And the words you do pick, so unusual"

"Well, this is not really like how I know you as well," the woman smiled. Her green eyes were big and bright.

"You have a beautiful smile," he admitted in a soft voice, dropping his eyes to the floor again as his cheeks turned red.  
When the music changed and became faster the young woman took his hand and led him of the dance floor into the hallway.

"Where are we leaving to?" William asked. She didn't speak, but headed for the stairway. She took the first two steps, and then found him staying at the bottom.

"I couldn't, my lady" He politely said.

"You should, William," she said convincingly. He simply couldn't say no to her.

She had something so overpowering that he had to follow. She gently pinched his hand as a sign of affection.  
She instinctively walked over to a door and opened it. It was a lovely room. Classic white.

"What room is this?" She asked while wandering around. She looked at the paintings, the big bed, the antique bookcase, and finally stopped by the window.

"It's my bedroom, miss." William politely replied.

"Perfect" She whispered softly as she turned her face to him. She smiled innocently, moving towards him. She cupped his cheeks into her hands and gently pulled him towards her. She kissed him carefully on the lips not wanting to scare him too much yet. When she pulled away to see his reaction. His eyes were still closed.

"That.. that was.."

"Sshh" she put a finger on his lips and kissed him again. This time her lips were requesting a deeper kiss. He slowly permitted. Her tongue was searching for his. The kiss was exploring, slow and tender.

"O god," William finally gasped. "Please tell me your name. I want to ask your father for your hand"

There was that beautiful smile again. "My name is Dawn and you don't need to ask anybody for my hand. I'm gonna make you mine right now" She took of his glasses and laid them on one of the shelves of the bookcase.

"Undress me William" she pleaded taking his hands and placing it on her back making him unzip her dress. It fell to the floor the moment he had unzipped it.

"O god" he mumbled again a red color creeping up his face. She started to undress him like she had done it a dozen times. He let her.

Both the young man and woman were standing opposite of each other in just their underwear.

She took his hand once again and lead him to the bed. Before stepping in she undressed him fully and he cautiously undressed her like he didn't really know how.

"I've never … done this before" he stammered.

"I have to tell you a secret" she admitted.  
"What?"

"Me neither," she giggled a bit. He placed his hands on her breasts carefully and caressed them. Her nipples went hard under his touch.

Then unexpectedly he lifted her and laid her down in the bed. He joined her and cuddled up to her, kissing her.  
Slowly passion started building up in their kiss.  
His hands traced all over her body. Her hands as well and suddenly they were on his manly parts. The brand-new feeling that came over him made him gasp even more.

"That.. that feeling it's… extraordinary" he mumbled in between their kisses. Carefully he lied his hand in between her legs making _his_ Dawn moan softly.  
"I'm not sure how to do this" He shyly admitted. Dawn placed her hand over his guiding his fingers around.

"Gently," she whispered, getting lost into his kisses again. She placed her hand over him again and jacked it steadily.

After what seemed like minutes Dawn felt an orgasm coming up. She moaned loudly, almost causing William to arrive as well. He quickly laid his hand over hers forcing her to stop.

"I… I can I?" He muttered. She nodded securely. He climbed on top of her.

"You're now gonna be mine, Dawn." She guided him to the right place. Slowly he sank down into her.  
She pushed her nails into his back. The feeling was indescribable. He slowly started to move. It was only seconds before it overwhelmed him.  
He groaned loudly grinding into her for a final time.

* * *

Dawn sighed watching Spike leave from the summers house. He had been in an argument with Buffy. She didn't know about what. But she knew she was fed up.  
He should be hers. He should be with someone who loved him like she did.

"I wish I could have been the first one for you, my William" she softly whispered.

"Wish granted" a voice behind of her said. She looked up to find a beautiful young woman on the porch with her. She was wearing a necklace with a heart around it.  
She placed a hand on Dawn's head. "Don't be afraid, Dawn. You will need to save him from Drusilla" The woman said.

"But how?" she wondered.

"No time for questions" she heard the voice for the final time as it faded.  
There was a bright light in front of Dawn's eyes. And as it faded she found herself in a ballroom, surrounded by unknown people in a beautiful bright green dress.  
Then she discovered the young William in the room she smirked to herself.  
She had a plan.


End file.
